memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Odo
needs more detailed info and section headings I think that Odo'ital actually means "Unkown Sample" in the Cardassian language. I've seen it said a few times on DS9. Though it may be used in Star Trek, "race" is as incorrect as it would be for different human beings (no subspecies). It should be species here. Yeah this is an important page, and it sure needs alot of work. We need section headings and more detail all round Tobyk777 05:16, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) I recall Odo saying Odo'ital meant "nothing", & Mora meant "unknown sample:; I can't say the canon supports it. I'd agree something needs to be said to Odo's importance to the series. I would question describing him as "Bajoran Militia"; my understanding was, his security people weren't. Also, is his species be "changeling"? Absent human, all ST species tended to be named for their homeworld... Trekphiler 20:14, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Needed format This article obviously needs much work. To assist future edits, here's how this page should look in terms of stlye & formate when it's finished: Discover & Early Life *Should include info on his discovery and his study by Dr. Mora Pol, as well as his early years aboard Terok Nor. This latter part may need to be given its own section, and should include info from such episodes as "Necessary Evil" and "Things Past". Assignment aboard Deep Space 9 *Should detail Odo's performance as security chief following the Cardassian withdrawal from the station. It should specifically describe Odo's performance as relating to Odo himself; it should not include his personal relationships. That comes later. Anyway, this section should be split into subsections dealing with his early years aboard the station, his dealing with the Maquis, his dealings with the Founders, the Dominion, the Klingons, and the Cardassian, his various investigations aboard the station, and his participation in the Dominion War and the Cardassian Resistance. This section should conclude with his return home in the Gamma Quadrant. Personal Beliefs *Should detail his refusal to use a weapon and, in a broader scope, his devotion to justice. Personal Interests *Any hobbies and interests, including his fondness for detective novels. :I'd beware referring to his reading detective novels as a hobby; it was a professional effort, aimed at understanding the behavior of solids (or so he said...) Trekphiler 20:18, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I added a couple of sentences about kayaking as Odo mentions that he enjoys this in "Heart of Stone".KiraNerys81 16:00, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Personal Relationships *Should include any friends, romance, and associations, including (but certainly not limited to) Kira Nerys, the Female Changeling, Laas, Lwaxana Troi, Mora Pol, Arissa, Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, and, of course, Quark. Each should be given their own subsections based on their relationship with Odo. Relationships with other Changelings may need to be listed seperately from other relationships. Alternate Timelines *Describes any and all alternate timnelines which involved Odo, i.e. "Children of Time". Chronology *A list of major events in Odo's life And that's it. Hopefully, this will assist those who edit this article in the future, which I hope happens soon. --From Andoria with Love 10:39, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) (This is a clear homage to the 1942 film Casablanca, sweetheart I added the "Casablanca" reference; this is explcit when Quark says, "Everybody comes to 'Quark's'", an obvious reference to the play on which the film is based, and in "The Ascent", there is a gag reference to the "beautiful friendship". Gul Garak 11:54, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) I think the incomplete should be removed, all the above points have been met since it was posted in Sept of 2005 User:noman Combadge Issue What is the deal with his combadge, is it part of him or not? If it's real he'd have to carry it with him in whatever form he took. If it's part of him than how did he learn to morph part of himself into a workable and complex piece of technology? --unsigned :While I don't think it is ever specifically said, I think it is a part of him. I can remember one shot in the episode "The Siege" where Odo is shape-shifted into a wall, then he shifts his upper body out, uses his communicator, then shifts back into the wall. That would seem to support the communicator being a part of him. --OuroborosCobra 06:02, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Name I just rewatched "Heart of Stone." I'm aware the dialogue is vague, but I don't think Odo considers "Odo Ital" to be his full name. He says: :''Odo: "Odo'ital" literally means "Nothing." Even after it became clear that I was sentient, the Bajoran scientists kept calling me that. As a joke, they split it into two words, like a Bajoran name: "Odo Ital." Which eventually got shortened...'' :''Kira: To "Odo".'' He considers "Odo Ital" to have been a joke, and refers to its having been "shortened" to Odo - in other words, "Ital" is not part of his name. Definitive proof is offered by this dialogue in "The Forsaken": :''Lwaxana: Is "Odo" your first or last name?'' :''Odo: Yes.'' :''Lwaxana: Ah, then I can just call you...'' :''Odo: "Odo."'' - Montrealais 03:35, 30 August 2006 (UTC) The usual suspect Does anybody recall what episode Odo says, "I always investigate Quark"? Gul Garak 08:35, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :That's from "Visionary": ::Odo: "Not yet. But don't worry -- I plan on investigating the Klingons, the Bajorans, Quark, the visiting Terrelians..." ::Sisko: "You think Quark had something to do with this?" ::Odo: "I always investigate Quark." --Jörg 10:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Humanoid face Hi! There is one thing about Odo's alleged inability to copy human faces that puzzles me. I remember at least one episode (I don't remember the name, but I am quite sure.) where he is posing as some star fleet officer or Federate politician quite convincingly. He does so in order to warn the humans. Best regards Admiral Paris :I believe you are thinking of when he poses as a brief case, to warn the President of the dangers the Founders pose. In the same episode, another changeling took the form of Admiral Leyton, but that was not Odo, and was in fact unmasked by Odo. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:19, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Name an Homage to Edmond Hamilton? I was just reading an article on wikipedia about "Captain Future," series of stories written by pulp science fiction writer Edmond Hamilton and the 1940s and early 1950s. The article says that one of Captain Futures companions was a shape shifting android named Otho. I wonder, is the name Odo a reference to Otho, is this just a strange coincidence?